


Warmth

by Souyoosk



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Mostly indulgent in a very very soft catra, and of course the inclusion of hey adora, wrote this little thing for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souyoosk/pseuds/Souyoosk
Summary: Just a little Drabble of Catradora set some length of time after s5. Just a happy little thing!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Warmth

The bed was warm and Adora found herself drifting in and out of sleep as warm sunlight slipped in past the sheer curtains. The warm breeze outside indicated that the morning was starting to slip away from her as she lazed in bed for a while longer. 

“Hey Adora.” A familiar, sultry voice sounded from across the room and the gentle padding of feet let the sleepy girl in bed know that it was time to wake up. 

She yawned and stretched as she sat up, unable to keep the smile off her face as she opened her eyes to a plate of pancakes and fruit. “Wow breakfast in bed? And you let me sleep in? What’s the occasion?” 

The sarcasm earned her an eye roll and a scoffed remark. “I could take it back to the kitchen and kick you out of bed if you’re really missing the usual way I wake you up.” 

“No, no this is amazing. Just a surprise I guess. Thank you.” She took the plate with an excited hum before digging into the pancakes.

Catra wasn’t one to usually wear her heart on her sleeve, at least she wanted to tell herself that. Adora knew better and didn’t miss the satisfied smirk Catra sported as she leaned against the wall where she could watch Adora eat her food. 

“Did you eat already?” Adora got halfway through her plate before she realized she hadn’t even thought of food for Catra. 

It made her laugh, a throaty sound that once sounded hollow. Now, it was a full sound and more importantly, it was sincere and relaxed. “Oh Adora, of course I did. Unlike you, I still get up on Frightzone time while you are sleeping the day away. Besides, I wanted to watch the second most beautiful thing this world has to offer.” 

“Oh? And what is that?” Adora returned the coy tone before starting to eat her food again.

“Sunrise.” When she saw the raised eyebrows pointed in her direction, the slightest bit of pink dusted her cheeks as she glanced away. “I know, I know you’re going to call me a sap... but it reminds me of the second chance I got and that each day I’m living this life I couldn’t even imagine back then, I should be thankful. For each day the sun comes up and most importantly... for you. For every chance you gave me to change, for every minute that I get to be with you like this, and for the love we’ve built since then.” The more she let herself talk, the more her face lit up in an adorable shade of pink until it was too obvious.

Catra expected to be teased or for Adora to say something. She didn’t expect the silence that went for a few beats too long before she finally, nervously checked her expression. Her eyes went wide as she witnessed a few tears running down Adora’s face but matched with a watery grin. “Wh-what did I say? Are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah... it’s just... I’m happy too. Happy that you’re happy. Happy that we’re together. Happy that we get to spend a week here together. Happy that I got to marry my best friend a few days ago. I am just infinitely happy to the point that it makes me cry. And-and I never thought that this would ever happen.” Adora was smiling but the tears kept coming. 

Catra let out a small giggle before coming to sit next to her on the bed, gently wiping the tears away. “Oh Adora, my sweet, sensitive Adora...” 

She didn’t move her hand away after most of the salty tears were wiped. She paused, eyes taking in the face she’d loved all their lives, those soft grey eyes and even softer lips were always her favorites. They were the easiest part to read and the longer Catra watched, the more certain she was of everything that had brought her to this perfect moment of pure happiness. 

Adora watched Catra in return, relaxing a bit more as smiles started spreading on both their faces. Slowly, softly, they closed the distance between their faces, contact made between their lips as they both relaxed into the bed and pillows. 


End file.
